darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armor (Dark Souls)/@comment-25950924-20150108000232
Analysis of early/midgame light/medium set comparison (not upgraded). Please let me know if there is any missing or incorrect information. I don't have time to finish formatting (links and properly aligned columns). 1. Elite Knight Set 2. Balder Set 3. Crimson Set 4. Black Leather Set 5. Shadow Set Notes: -order of items based on total weight of set -Mask of sealer = crimson set helm -Thief Mask = black leather set helm -Balder gauntlets and crimson gauntlets data needed to be added to this wiki as well as the total stats of each set -shadow set and crimson set require twinkling titanite (rare until later in the game) to upgrade and can only be upgraded to +5 rather than +10 -shadow set provides better poison resistance than black leather set except for leggings -crimson set is easiest to get by going through the Blighttown entrance via the valley of the drakes -crimson set is heavier and provides better protection than black leather set except for the gloves which are lighter and provide less protection -when both pieces are fully upgraded, elite knight armor provides x2.0 as much physical resistance and 1.4x fire resistance as Crimson robe, but with neither upgraded both resistances are comparable. Also, crimson robe provides x2.0 magic resistance when neither is upgraded, but only x1.2 magic resistance when both are fully upgraded -crimson set provides curse resistance and, except for poise , when fully upgraded is superior in almost every way to the adventurer's set (another curse resistant set available early/mid game - not listed in charts below) -Among the 5 sets listed, all except Balder Armor can be found as a set. Balder is a random drop from Balder Knights. -Black Leather Set is the starting set for the Thief class (but can also be found as a set). The starting set for the Knight class is comparable to the Balder and Elite Knight set -Elite Knight and Balder set are the only sets with poise -I made these charts for myself to decide what is best for Blighttown Reg/Strike/Slash/Thrust Mag/fire/light Bleed/Poison/Curse Poise Weight Elite Knight helm 15.0/14.6/17.4/15.0 7.0/8.0/6.0 9.0 6.0 0.0 8.0 4.5 Balder Helm 14.0/13.7/17.1/13.4 6.0/8.0/6.0 8.0 6.0 0.0 6.0 4.2 Mask of the sealer 12.0/13.2/12.0/12.0 12.0/7.0/9.0 8.0 8.0 8.0 0.0 1.5 Thief Mask 9.0/ 9.6/ 9.0/ 9.0 8.0/5.0/6.0 9.0 12.0 0.0 0.0 1.2 Shadow Mask 9.0/ 9.9/ 9.0/ 9.0 5.0/6.0/6.0 15.0 18.0 0.0 0.0 0.9 Physical Mag/fire/light Bleed Poison Curse Poise Weight Elite Knight Armor 39.0/37.8/45.2/39.0 17.0/18.0/15.0 23.0 16.0 0.0 20.0 11.7 Balder Armor 37.0/36.3/45.1/35.5 15.0/18.0/15.0 20.0 16.0 0.0 16.0 10.9 Crimson Robe 32.0/35.2/32.0/32.0 33.0/19.0/24.0 21.0 21.0 21.0 0.0 3.9 Blk Leather Armor 23.0 /24.6/23.0/23.0 20.0/14.0/16.0 23.0 31.0 0.0 0.0 3.1 Shadow Garb 23.0/25.3/23.0/23.0 12.0/16.0/17.0 39.0 47.0 0.0 0.0 2.3 Physical Mag/fire/light Bleed Poison Curse Poise Weight Elite Kn. Gauntlets 18.0/17.5/20.9/18.0 7.0/8.0/5.0 7.0 5.0 0.0 6.0 3.7 Balder Gauntlets 17.0/16.7/20.7/16.3 7.0/8.0/5.0 6.0 5.0 0.0 5.0 3.5 Crimson Gloves 7.0/ 7.7/ 7.0/ 7.0 7.0/4.0/5.0 4.0 4.0 4.0 0.0 0.8 Blk Leather Gloves 13.0/13.9/13.0/13.0 12.0/8.0/9.0 14.0 18.0 0.0 0.0 1.8 Shadow Gauntlets 13.0/14.3/13.0/13.0 7.0/9.0/10.0 23.0 28.0 0.0 0.0 1.4 Physical Mag/fire/light Bleed Poison Curse Poise Weight Elite Kn. Leggings 23.0 /22.3/26.7/23.0 11.0/11.0/9.0 14.0 9.0 0.0 12.0 6.9 Balder Leggings 22.0/21.6/26.8/21.1 12.0/14.0/9.0 12.0 9.0 0.0 9.0 6.4 Crimson Waistcloth 29.0/31.9/29.0/29.0 29.0/17.0/21.0 19.0 19.0 19.0 0.0 3.5 Black Leather Boots 12.0/12.8/12.0/12.0 19.0/13.0/15.0 23.0 31.0 0.0 0.0 3.0 Shadow Leggings 13.0/14.3/13.0/13.0 7.0/ 9.0/10.0 23.0 28.0 0.0 0.0 1.4